No te arrepientas
by Ledy Cullen
Summary: Yo no me arrepiento. Y quisiera que tu tampoco. Yo solo quiero recordar esto como el mejor regalo del destino y no quiero pensar que tu te arrepientes de lo mas hermoso que me paso.


Declaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es algo mío jeje.

Summary: Yo no me arrepiento. Y quisiera que tu tampoco. Yo solo quiero recordar esto como el mejor regalo del destino y no quiero pensar que tu te arrepientes de lo mas hermoso que me paso.

_No te arrepientas_

Ese día ya pintaba ser extraño, me desperté con una sonrisa, no tenía motivo simplemente aparecio ahí. Esa tarde mi pequeña prima, Claire, tenia una presentación de su escuela de ballet, todas las tardes la acompañaba a sus clases, aunque no fuera muy de mi gusto habia una enorme razón para que me gustara acompañarla, Edward Cullen, el chico mas apuesto y deseado del instituto.

La hermana menor de Edward, Alice, estaba en la misma escuela a la que Claire iba. Edward siempre la llevaba a sus clases, algunas veces me saludaba pero no éramos grandes amigos, solo conocidos, aunque cada ves que lo veía mi corazón latía mas rápido que un tren.

Tanya y Edward llevaban juntos mucho tiempo, pero Tanya tuvo que mudarse a Denaly y decidieron terminar por la distancia. Yo no me hice muchas ilusiones, pues el era el chico mas popular y yo solo una chica normal, a la que saludaba cuando se encontraban en esa escuela de ballet.

Mi tía Leah dejaría a Claire en casa para que la lleve ya que ella tenía que presentar un proyecto pero prometió que llegaría justo a tiempo para poder ver bailar a Claire. Charlie, mi padre, y yo iríamos, aunque a Charlie no le gustaba ni pizca el ballet, acepto ir porque no podía negarse a su adorada sobrina poniendo cara de perrito atropellado.

-Bella!!!- escuche la voz de la pequeña

-Entra Claire- entro sin que hubiera terminado la frase, ella estaba muy linda con su tutu.

-Bella!!!- corrió para abrazarme y dar saltitos- tienes que alistarte sino se hará tarde, mi mamá me dejo y dijo que llegaría a tiempo para verme.

- Ok. Pequeña yo me alisto en un momento y nos vamos.

Me puse un canguro azul algo abrigado ya que parecía que iba a llover, con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas, no me arregle mucho el cabello, lo deje suelto con suaves ondas a los lados, me puse un poco de brillo y una suave capa de sombra en los ojos.

No quería ir en la patrulla de policía de Charlie, pero no s dijo que era inútil llevar 2 autos siendo solo 3 personas. Llegamos al pequeño coliseo, acompañe a Claire tras el escenario, para ayudarla a alistarse, ahí estaban Alice con Edward, traía puesta la camisa que mejor resaltaba sus abdominales, era de color negro, con unos vaqueros desgastados, con su cabello rebelde, y esos ojazos verdes en los que me pierdo, casi me desmayo; Claire me jalo para poder unirse con Alice, pero en algún momento se fueron dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. El me miro vi. que estaba apunto de hablarme, peor justo en ese momento sentí que unas fuertes manos tras mió, me di la vuelta y era el hermano de Claire, Jacob, el vivía en Seattle con su padre, pero al parecer vino a ver a su hermanita. En cuanto me di la vuelta Jacob me abrazo, levantándome dando vueltas, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Jacob… ¿que hace aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – casi nunca venia a visitarnos, una ves al año a lo máximo.

-Esa no es una bienvenida muy buena pequeña Bella- me dijo haciéndose al ofendido y poniéndome de nuevo al suelo.

-Sabes que me alegra mucho verte- le di otro abrazo- pero hace siglos que no te veo. Y veo que cambiaste mucho- dije mirando sus enormes músculos.

-Jaja te diría lo mismo, pero la verdad tu no cambiaste en nada – note una expresión extraña en su rostro – Iré a buscar a Charlie y los lugares donde nos sentaremos nos vemos.

Cuando se fue, busque a Edward con la mirada, pero él ya no estaba, di vueltas alrededor por un rato, al no encontrarlo, me fui resignada, era la oportunidad para hablarle y lo deje ir, fui a buscar a Charlie y a Jacob.

No podía encontrar donde se habían sentado Charlie y Jacob, cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas sentí que alguien me agarro de la mano y me jalo, era Jacob que al verme totalmente perdida me llevo al lugar que Claire reservo para la familia.

Casi me desmayo al saber que esa pequeña junto con Alice se confabularon para sentarnos a Edward y a mi, juntos tan cerca, o ¿tal vez eran cosas del destino? No, no lo creo. Me sentía demasiado extraña al sentir su delicioso perfume tan cerca. Por suerte Jacob se sentó a mi otro costado, así pude hablar con el y mirar a Edward de reojo y que no se diera cuenta lo mucho que me gustaba.

-Renesmee!!!- me asombre al escuchar por primera ves aquel nombre, me gusto pero era extraño.

- Si, se que el nombre suena raro, pero la quiero mucho, la próxima ves que venga de visita vendremos juntos y te la presentare, al parecer ella también tiene familia por aquí, se van a llevar te lo aseguro- dijo mostrando sus relucientes dientes, sen notaba que la quería nunca había visto ese brillo en su mirada.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado a tu media naranja – trate de sonreír, pero la alegría no llego a mis ojos y él lo notó.

-Bella tú también lo encontraras, solo que tienes que esperar y si alguien te hace daño, solo dime y yo me encargo de hacerlo pagar- lo último lo dijo un poco más alto y mostrando sus músculos, luego me abrazo. Poco después mi tía Leah llego minutos antes de la presentación de Claire y se sentó entre Jacob y Charlie.

Alice era una bailarina neta hasta cuando caminaba, pero mi querida Claire no lo hacia mal, yo en cambio, si pasaba un día sin lastimarme era pura suerte.

Creo que un momento alucine porque sentí que Edward me miraba fijamente, me volví a verlo y estaba hablando con el Dr. Carlisle, su padre. Fue toda una tortura sentarme a lado de Edward por más de 3 horas sin poder mirarlo de frente o hablarle teniéndolo tan cerca.

Cuando todas las presentaciones acabaron salí a buscar a Claire para felicitarla, ayudarla a cambiar e irnos, pero no pude encontrarla, la busque por todo el vestuario y me di cuenta que no estaban ni ella ni Alice, Edward también estaba buscando a Alice así que le fui a preguntar si por si acaso vio a Claire.

-Hola Edward m… no viste a Claire?- le dije algo nerviosa.

-Hola Bella. No, no la vi, tu no viste a Alice?- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-No, creo que deben estar las 2 juntas.

-Si es lo mas seguro, casi nunca se separan- trate de relajarme un poco.

-Mira allí esta Kim seguro ella sabe donde están- me dijo cuando vi que Kim entraba corriendo.

-Bella, Edward- estaba muy agitada- Alice y Claire están peleando en el patio trasero vayan rápido- nos miramos atónitos ellas nunca pelearon ¿Cuál seria la causa para que peleen?

Salimos al patio estaba realmente oscuro, porque estaba nublado, a punto de llover, sentí que alguien nos ataba pero como estaba tan oscuro no pudimos ver su rostro.

Quede muy cerca del rostro de Edward sentía su aliento y me mareaba, veía sus hermosos ojos colore esmeralda brillando, sin ningún aviso sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me beso dulcemente y con mucho amor me sentí como si volara sobre las nubes y no existiera el tiempo, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar este momento no iba a durar para siempre, y nos separamos para tomar aire, lo mas lejos que pudimos.

No podíamos mirarnos pero teníamos que hablar

-Lo siento- me dijo con una mirada muy triste.

- Yo no me arrepiento. Y quisiera que tu tampoco- me deje llevar por el amor que sentía por él para tomar valor y decirle todo lo que había en mi corazón. Suspire- yo solo quiero recordar esto como el mejor regalo del destino y no quiero pensar que tu te arrepientes de lo mas hermoso que me paso – lo mire a los ojos y continué – no me digas que lo sientes, solo dejémoslo así- trate de safarme pero no pude, ni la cuerda ni él me dejaron me tenia agarrada entre sus brazos, no quería que me vea llorar, entonces me levanto el rostro ahora con mas amor.

- Pensé que no me querías que no sentías lo mismo que yo – me dijo con la mirada mas hermosa y tierna que pudo - porque este también es el mejor momento de mi vida y nunca me arrepentiría, pero pensé que era lo que querías oír, sentí miedo de que nunca mas quisieras verme - su tono de vos era muy triste. Mi rostro estaba entre sus manos- pensé que tenias novio, el chico que estaba sentado a tu lado en la presentación. Me sentí muy celoso a decir verdad – estaba avergonzado, se veía tan tierno.

- Jacob no es mi novio, es mi primo, el hermano mayor de Claire, que vino de visita por la vacaciones con su familia, el vive en Seattle y hace mucho que no lo veía.

- Ohh, bueno eso fue un total mal entendido jeje – y entonces hizo lo mas impresionante, me dedico su hermosa sonrisa de lado- Bueno la verdad es que yo te quiero y … ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

No podía creerlo, me decía que me quería y que fuera su novia, mi deseo hecho realidad, desde que lo conocí soñé con que este día llegara.

- Por supuesto. Yo también te quiero muchísimo, nunca te lo dije porque estabas con Tanya y pensé que no sentías lo mismo – y lo bese lentamente, disfrutando el momento y ahí fue donde empezó a llover, fue muy romántico. Nos separamos al escuchar unas risitas, eran Claire, Alice y Jacob.

- ¿ustedes planearon todo esto?- pregunte aun atada y en los brazos de Edward, mi novio.

- Si, porque si no hacíamos algo nunca se hubieran dicho lo que sienten, solo necesitaban un empujoncito- nos dijo Alice guiñando, mientras Jacob nos desataba.

- Es cierto, además si no fuera por nosotros se hubieran unido- dijo Claire algo arrogante.

- Y bueno yo solo quería saber quien era el que te gustaba tanto – dijo Jacob haciéndome sonrojar- bueno nosotros entraremos porque sino nos vamos a resfriar, además tenemos que darles un tiempo a solas.

- Bueno eso fue extraño e incomodo – le dije a Edward

-Si, pero contigo – me apego mas a el – todo es cómodo – y nos fundimos en un beso mas largo y suave.

-Mejor nos vamos sino terminaremos con pulmonía- le dije con los ojos cerrados, cuando nos separamos.

Nos fuimos, el me atrajo a su costado y me dio un beso en la coronilla y yo me agarre fuertemente de su cintura. Fue el mejor día de mi vida aunque terminamos empapados y resfriados.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews si les gusto o sino les gusto, es la primera q subo

solo dejen su opinion

grax.


End file.
